Batman and Aquaman's Dangerous Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: Batman and Aquaman team up to save Gotham's stolen ships.


Note: The Batman and Aquaman franchises are owned by DC Comics. Professor Bubbles was created by Filmation and is owned by Warner Bros. This story is dedicated to Bill Finger, Adam West, and all of the wonderful people who have helped the Batman franchise.

Batman parked his Batmobile near the ocean. He was wearing some ocean gear so he could go underwater. Some of the ocean animals reported to Aquaman that Batman was nearby. Aquaman walked up to Batman. Batman said "Hi Aquaman. We have a big problem going on."

Aquaman replied "That's cool. What's going on?"

Batman said "Lots of ships have been disappearing from the ocean that's closest to Gotham. There's only one person who would be stealing the ships."

Aquaman replied "It's Black Manta."

Batman said "Good guess, but you're wrong. It's Professor Bubbles."

Aquaman stated "I didn't think that a Powerpuff Girl would ever become a criminal."

Batman facepalmed and said "It's a different person named Bubbles."

Aquaman asked "Are you sure about that Batman?"

Batman asked "Which of us is the detective?"

Aquaman thought about it for a few minutes and said "I'm the detective."

Batman facealmed again and said "I need you to believe me about Professor Bubbles. He may have the goofiest voice I've ever heard, but he's incredibly dangerous."

Aquaman replied "Well if he's incredible then we shouldn't have to fight him."

Batman angrily asked "What are you talking about?"

Aquaman answered "Anybody that's incredible is obviously a good person, not a dangerous criminal."

Batman said "I don't have time to have these dumb conversations with you. Lets go save the ships and stop Professor Bubbles."

Aquaman replied "Okay Batman."

Meanwhile Professor Bubbles was celebrating his newest victory. Professor Bubbles was in his underwater hideout. He had been using his giant bubbles to trap ships. Because of that there were several ships underwater. Professor Bubbles smiled and said "my plan is working so well. I've already stole sixteen ships from Gotham. Of course that's not enough. Soon I'll have all of the ships in Gotham and all of the money and gold on the ships. I'll be the richest professor ever. Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Batman and Aquaman were swimming underwater. Batman asked "Have you seen any ships floating around in the ocean?"

Aquaman said "Not since I accidentally sunk a few ships last year."

Batman asked "How did you do that?"

Aquaman said "Well I was playing catch with some big ocean animals. A few times the ball landed on a ship and I told the ocean animals to get the ball back. They accidentally broke a few ships while trying to get the ball."

Batman sighed and said "You're a lot different than I thought you would be Aquaman."

Aquaman responded "A lot of people make fun of me, but I'm obviously cool." Aquaman accidentally swam into a rock. He passed out. Batman grabbed Aquaman and spent a few minutes getting Aquaman to wake up.

Meanwhile Professor Bubbles used a giant bubble to steal another ship. Professor Bubbles said "I've captured nineteen ships. I'm getting tired, but nineteen is a awkward number to stop at so I'll capture another ship today. I'll get my twentieth ship which will be a very solid number for the day. Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Batman said "We need a real plan so we can stop Professor Bubbles."

Aquaman proudly responded "I have a great plan."

Batman asked "What's your questionable plan?"

Aquaman said "I'm going to swim around and try to find Black Manta. I know that he's been stealing the ships."

Batman said "Stay with me while I think of a plan to defeat Professor Bubbles."

Aquaman responded "I'll probably be back soon Batman." Aquaman jumped back into the ocean and swam around. He talked to some ocean animals to find out if they've seen Black Manta around. A few ocean animals reported to Aquaman that they saw someone who might of been Black Manta swimming near the stolen ships. Aquaman swam to the stolen ships and found Black Manta.

Black Manta said "Greetings you water fool."

Aquaman stated "I knew that you had a part in the ship crimes."

Black Manta responded "You're going to have a part in getting captured Aquaman."

Aquaman said "I don't want that role. I'm going to defeat you and capture you."

Black Manta replied "There's no way that you can stop me."

Aquaman smiled and said "You don't seem to remember that I can make the ocean animals attack you."

Black Manta replied "Then I'll have to beat you up before you can do that." Black Manta punched Aquaman. Aquaman kicked Black Manta, but it didn't hurt him that much. Black Manta kept punching Aquaman. Aquaman tried one more kick, but it didn't make much of an impact. Black Manta punched Aquaman, until he passed out. Black Manta grabbed Aquaman and brought him to Professor Bubbles' hideout.

Professor Bubbles smiled and said "You've captured the water boy. I'm impressed by your strength Black Manta."

Black Manta replied "Fighting this guy without him using his ocean powers is a incredibly easy battle to win."

Professor Bubbles said "Well it seems like there's nobody that can stop me from taking the remaining ships in Gotham. I'll be richer than Bruce Wayne. Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Batman had finished coming up with a plan to stop Professor Bubbles. Batman drove back to the Bat Cave and asked "Where's the Bat Plane Alfred?"

Alfred Pennyworth said "It's in the fly section of the Bat Cave. It's a weird section to have, but I assume you need it sometimes."

Batman said "Aquaman is a useless goofball so I have to save the ships by myself."

Alfred asked "Aren't you being a little hard on him?"

Batman said "I'm sorry Alfred, but I have little tolerance for super heroes that can't do their jobs well." Batman got into the Bat Plane and started flying back to the ocean. While flying above the ocean and using a telescope Batman was able to find out where the stolen ships were. Batman said "I hope that I can save all of the stolen ships. I also have to find Aquaman." Batman jumped out of the Bat Plane and started swimming to where the stolen ships were.

Professor Bubbles noticed that Batman was in the ocean. He said "That darn bat probably wants to burst my bubble again. He needs to be stopped before he saves the ships and ruins everything I've spent months planning. He's a very smart, but unappealing fool."

Black Manta responded "I'll beat Batman up."

Professor Bubbles said "Beat him up fast. He's getting close to the stolen ships."

Batman kept swimming. He said "In a few minutes I'll get to the ships."

Black Manta replied "Actually you'll get to the ships in a few nevers."

Batman said "Nevers isn't a real word."

Black Manta responded "It'll be added to the dictionary of words invented by super villains."

Batman said "Nobody would be foolish enough to publish that evil dictionary."

Black Manta replied "It'll be successful at Arkham Asylum's library."

Batman said "It seems anybody that's in the ocean has to joke around like a fool."

Black Manta replied "I wanted to attack with bad jokes before I beat you up." Black Manta punched Batman. Batman punched Black Manta and he punched harder than Black Manta did. Black Manta kicked Batman so Batman kicked Black Manta across the ocean. After swimming back Black Manta tried to win his battle with Batman, but he lsacked the excellent fighting skills that Batman had.

Batman said "You may always be strong enough to win fights with Aquaman, but defeating me is a different experience."

Black Manta responded "It's a experience that'll end with me winning the fight."

Batman said "You're a loser Black Manta. All villains are." Batman kicked Black Manta so hard that he crash landed in Professor Bubbles' hideout.

Professor Bubbles stated "It appears that Black Manta failed his mission, but I'll never fail mine. Ha, ha!"

Batman said "You've over estimated yourself again Professor Bubbles." Batman started to swim away.

Black Manta asked "Why is Batman leaving? I thought we was going to beat us up."

Professor Bubbles said "He realized how scary I am so he swam away like a bat chicken. Ha, ha!"

Batman swam to the stolen ships and put a special chemical on all of the ships. The chemical freed the ships from the giant bubbles they were in. The chemical also helped the ships float up to the top of the ocean. Batman reported to the police that the ships were ready to be picked up.

Professor Bubbles asked "Did Batman ruin my great plans?"

Batman said "Yes. You can't steal any more ships. I'm going to have you sent to Arkham Asylum. You'll fit in with the other weirdos very well."

Professor Bubbles gleefully replied "You're wrong about all of that Batman. I'll use a formula to make me steal the ships again. Also I'm very normal and charming." Batman and Black Manta rolled their eyes. Professor Bubbles tried to escape in a giant bubble. Batman threw his special chemical at the bubble which made the bubble pop and it sent Professor Bubbles to land.

Aquaman said "I have a trick set up for you Black Manta."

Black Manta responded "Yeah right water dude. You have never have plans."

Aquaman said "Batman taught me to be prepared so I told the ocean animals to come and capture a few minutes. They'll take you to the police soon."

Black Manta respond "You're smarter than I that you were. I thought you were the type of guy who got F grades at school, but now I think you got D grades."

Aquaman said "I often got C grades."

The police arrested Professor Bubbles and Black Manta. The captains were thankful to have their ships back.

Batman said "You actually stopped Black Manta so I'm more proud of you than I thought I would be Aquaman."

Aquaman responded "You're welcome." Batman and Aquaman shook hands.

Commissioner Gordon said "I'm sorry to keep you so busy Batman, but Kite Man used a kite to fly out of Arkham Asylum." Batman and Aquaman looked up and saw Kite Man flying around.

Aquaman replied "Since Batman took care of Professor Bubbles' plan I'll stop this goofball." Aquaman threw a bag of pebbles at Kite Man. Kite Man fell off his kite and fell into the arms of a police officer.


End file.
